Corazones Desolados
by ukime-sama
Summary: Muchas locuras envuelven su vida, chicos formales, otros bipolares con manía de tener cabello de menstruación, un loco friki, un gay amante de la moda, un chulito militar, un chico con memoria de pez, ah, y una loca directora dueña de una pulga molesta llamada Kikki y claro, el nombre más cursi para un instituto, Sweet Amoris. Resumen editado
1. Chapter 1

Hola, vengo con un fanfic, esto es un inicio para ver como me va, si va bien lo continuo, si no pues ni modo, probar con otra cosa. Ah, esto solo contiene algo del juego, no mucho.

Disclaimer- Los personajes de CDM no me pertenecen desgraciadamente :1, sino a ChiNoMiko, :D excepto los originales ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_¿¡Instituto Sweet Amoris!? ¿Qué clase de persona cuerda pondría un nombre tan estúpido como ese?_ Frunció el ceño mirando la gran instalación, al menos no tenía pinta de un lugar de citas.

—Bueno, no se puede hacer nada. — se encogió de hombros indiferentemente y entro por el gran portón encontrándose con un patio desierto.

Apenas entro en lo que supuso un pasillo la recibió una señora con pinta ancianita pastelera. — Bienvenida al instituto Sweet Amoris, Zoey Valey. Soy la directora del plantel, te recomiendo ir a ver al delegado Nathaniel en la sala de delegados para revisar los papeles o bien podrías recorrer el instituto. Espero que tengas una gran estadía.

—Gracias. — asintió viéndola marchar sonriente. _Genial, papeleos en la mañana. Haber, es esta la sala…_ Se situó frente a una puerta con un cartel que indicaba que era el lugar. Toco la puerta dos veces, pero no encontró respuestas.

— ¿Esta el delegado Nathan… nathan… Natha lo que sea? — alzo la ceja encontrando un rubio sumiso en unas carpetas. — ¿¡Hey!? — paso la mano frente a su cara viéndolo despertar como de un largo letargo.

— ¿¡Eh!? Disculpa, soy Nathaniel, ¿Tú eres? — se presento con una sonrisa cordial, mientras retiraba los papeles de la mesa.

—Zoey, un gusto. — respondió mas por cortesía que por desearlo. — La directora me dijo sobre algunos papeles de mi inscripción.

—Ah, si. Espera y busco los papeles. — reviso en algunos estantes y saco una carpeta amarilla. — Acá esta… Emm, me parece que falta tu formulario de inscripción, una foto carnet y 25$. — _¿Qué mierda con eso?_

— ¿Estas seguro?

—De todas formas revisare si no se habrá colado por las demás carpetas.

—Bueno, vale, veré que hago. — salió más irritada que antes. _Este instituto no es normal, ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre un nombre tan estúpido y sacarnos canas verdes con tantos papeleos?_

Dio unas cuantas vueltas, _¿¡Acaso soy la única alumna!?_ Se quejo internamente, mirando todos lados con cara de póker hasta encontrar algo. — Hey, chico de pelo… ¿Ese color es de menstruación?

— ¿¡Qué mierda dices niñita!? Soy Castiel y para que lo sepas es rojo. — _¿¡Será bipolar!?_

—Si, lo que digas. ¿Sabes dónde puedo sacar una maldita foto carnet?

— ¿¡Me ves cara de librería o qué!? No me preguntes esas cosas tabla de planchar… — sonrió burlón mientras daba un repaso rápido a la chica. Fea no era, de cabello blanco largo y ojos rubíes, claro que era una enana y pecho plano.

— ¡Mira quién lo dice!, no se cómo pude creer que me dirías, idiota. — se fue con un sabor amargo en la boca.

—Loca…

* * *

Vagueo por los pasillos, se había encontrado con varias personas y por fin encontró lo que necesitaba, menos el formulario, y estaba yendo a la sala de delegados y entro directamente.

— ¿Dónde esta…? — _¿¡Dónde se encuentra el maldito rubio!?_ Estaba que se desesperaba buscando al chico, estaba considerando que tenía una clase de poder ninja de no ser porque le sonaba estúpido e imposible.

Después de pasar por todos los sitios quinientas mil veces (exagero con la cantidad) lo encontró justo donde lo conoció; en la sala de delegados.

—Oye, ya tengo lo que pedias, pero no encontré el formulario… — le entrego el dinero y la foto.

— ¿En serio? Lo lamento, pero… sin el formulario no podrás entrar al instituto. — _¿¡Bromeas, qué clase de libreto es este!?_

— ¿Bromeas? — se cruzo de brazos.

—Jejeje, lo siento, supongo que necesito practicar más. —_Mejor trágate un payaso y eso si te sirve…_

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—De todas formas, bienvenida al instituto, es bueno ver a alguien formal entrar acá. — después de ello lo vio irse.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras salía aburrida. Cuando entro a clases se presento frente al los alumnos y fue al último puesto, algunas pocas personas la observaban curiosos, otros solo cuchicheaban y unos pocos atendían la clase, ella se incluía entre los últimos.

Una vez sonó la campana de receso salió aburrida a conocer el lugar. _¡Ouch! ¿¡Quién diablos me empujo!? _Miro atrás encontrándose con una rubia con pinta de Barbie mal hecha.

— ¿¡Qué no ves!? — reclamó parándose.

— ¿Me hablas? ¿Acaso no sabes con quién te metes? — _¿¡Y a mi que me importa quién eres!?_

—No, y tampoco me importa. ¿Puedes decirme por qué me empujaste?

—Porque necesito espacio, ¿Entiendes? Y soy Amber, la chica más guapa y popular de este instituto así que fuera de mi vista. — _¿¡Oh, si, popular mis nalgas!?_ La vio irse meneando las caderas, si ella pudiera se reiría a carcajadas por la estupidez de esa tipa, pero no pudo.

Nada interesante paso después de eso, de hecho regreso a casa tranquilamente después de la salida. — ¡Ya llegué! — camino hacia las escaleras directa a encerrarse a su cuarto y escuchar música.

Minutos después se sentó en un banquito frente a un cuadro sin terminar, tomo lienzo y pintura para continuar, estaba en el blanco un paisaje sin terminar, un bosque con un manantial puro y claro. Escucho el toqueteo de la puerta más no se giro hasta que se asomo una señora mayor. — Zoe, ya es hora del almuerzo. — la señora de unos sesenta años esbozo una sonrisa, amaba verla disfrutar de eso, aún si no pudiera sonreír como cualquier persona normal, claro que ella no era normal.

—Ya voy, gracias Margaret. — dejo de lado los materiales y bajo al comedor. Después continuo lo que hacia, más tarde realizo las tareas que tenía y se acostó aún sin conciliar el sueño después de unas horas.

Al día siguiente la alarma del reloj sonó como de costumbre y se preparo para ir al instituto despidiéndose de Margaret. Abrió la puerta bostezando y escucho unos ladridos, apenas volteo se encontró con un gran perro comerse unas flores.

— ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? ¡Esas flores no! — se acerco al perro con cierto temor ya que este la observaba, _Eso solo un perro, no hará daño a nadie__**, **_se mentalizo_. _Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo se cayó por el peso extra del animal sobre ella, que lambia su rostro. — Hey, tranquilo, ¿Quién es tú dueño? — vio en el collar unas letras; _Demonio, debe ser su nombre._

—Hey, ¿No estas pensando quedarte con mi mascota, no? — por alguna razón esa voz le pareció irritante, _Pero si es el chico con pelo de menstruación._

* * *

Esta corto, ya se, pero ya les dije que solo es una prueba, por lo menos yo quede satisfecha, no se ustedes. ¡Espero les guste y me den una oportunidad! Y disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico. Atte. Ukime


	2. Chapter 2

Pues ya saben, Amour sucré no es mio ;-; espero les guste :D

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

—No, solo que TÚ perro se estaba comiendo mis flores, ¿Qué acaso ya no lo alimentas? — se burlo del chico una vez el perro se acerco a su dueño.

— ¡Claro que lo hago! Yo no tengo la culpa que plantes esas flores, son sus preferidas. — lo vio esbozar una sonrisa burlona, mientras ataba la correa al gran Beauceron. — Bueno, chao tabla de planchar.

— ¡Idiota peli teñido! — grito molesta mientras se sacudía.

Cuando entro el instituto su humor no mejoro en nada, no solo se encontró nuevamente con la fastidiosa rubia sino soportar los escandalosos alumnos y a Castiel.

— ¡Qué día! —suspiro estirándose como gatito recién despierto. Pensó en descansar un rato del bullicio, pero no pudo al ver al delegado acercarse.

—Hola, eh ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de darle este justificante de ausencia a Castiel para que firmase?

—Eh, no creo, me da lata volver a ver su cara de sapo fumado, además de loco, bipolar. — le miro aburrida esperando que la dejase en paz.

—Te entiendo, pero quizás le puedas hacer firmar, por lo que veo eres cercana a él. — _¿Cercana? ¿¡De dónde saca esas estupideces!?_

—Vale, dame eso. — le quito la hoja yendo rápido buscar al pelirrojo. _Con tal de terminar._

_Me da la sensación que la gente de acá siempre manda a otros a resolver sus problemas…_ creyó haber recorrido el instituto miles de veces, hasta encontrarlo en el patio. — Tú, toma esto y fírmalo, Natha lo que sea te lo mando, es un justificante de ausencia.

—Puedes llevarle eso y decirle al muy estúpido que no voy a firmar nada. — la molestia en su voz era palpable, así que Zoey decidió irse sin replicar.

Ahora tenía que gastar su tiempo en buscar al rubio y darle el justificante, _Con lo mucho que aparece terminare el próximo año._ — ¡Nathaniel! Toma, no quiere firmar… — le tendió la hoja que el chico no recibió.

— ¿Podrías insistirle? Mira, no me llevo bien con el, dile que si es hombre firme de una buena vez y se acabo. — arqueo una ceja mirándolo alejarse molesto y masajeando sus sienes.

_Debería cobrar por los favores… _Y se interno otra vez en la búsqueda del pelirrojo, pero lo encontró en el patio. — Mira, seré clara, te dice que si eres hombres que firmes y ya. — le tiende la hoja esperando su respuesta.

— ¡Serás! Dile al idiota que si es hombre venga el mismo a decírmelo y no a mandar cualquier niñita por ahí. — gritó el pelirrojo colmando la paciencia de la chica. — Mejor no insista, lo que quiere el muy estúpido es sacarme el colegio, no se si lo entiendas con ese cerebro tan minúsculo…

— ¡Al diablo con ustedes! Le daré esta porquería al delegado y resuelvan sus problemas ustedes mismo.

—Sabía que entenderías aún con ese cerebro de pez… — sonrió burlón viendo como resaltaba una venita en el rostro de la chica.

—¡…!

_Estúpido infantil de mierda… _se fue despotricando mentalmente, se encontró con Iris, una chica que conoció en el aula el día anterior, había sido muy amable con ella. — ¡Hola Zoey! ¿Qué tal?

—Ah, hola Iris, ¿Sabes dónde esta el delegado? — preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

—No, pero si lo veo le aviso que lo buscas. — Iris le guiñó el ojo y se marcho.

_Lo que toca._ Vio al rubio después de un recorrido en la sala de delegados. — Oye, toma, me rindo. Te dice que vayas tú si eres tan hombre y no me insistas que me canse. — vio como se enojaba poco a poco, pero le importo poco.

— ¿Sabes qué? No importa, iré yo. No puedes hacerme siquiera ese favor, hasta luego.

_Locos, todos están locos._ Escucho la campana sonar indicando que se acababa en receso, así que fue al salón, al menos allí no tendría que ir de la do en lado. Finalizaron las clases luego de varias horas, se percato cuando estaba sola en el salón, muy seguramente se había quedado dormida y el profesor ni pendiente.

Salió del aula y vio un jaleo, Castiel y Nathaniel estaba cayéndose a golpes e insultándose el uno al otro. Se planteo entre intervenir o irse sin más, la segunda opción era más tentadora, pero era mejor separarlos.

— ¡Oigan, dejen de pelear como críos y resuelvan sus problemas hablando como gente adulta! —se puso en medio de ambos. — ¿Quieren dejar el drama? Si quieren matarse háganlo, pero no acá.

Ambos alzaron una ceja al escuchar lo último, se miraron nuevamente con odio y cada quien fue por su camino dejando a la peliblanca.

—Hombres…

Negó con fastidio y decidió que ya hizo su buen acto del día, así que ni tarda ni perezosa empezó a caminar rumbo a casa, tarareo la melodía que sonaban en sus audífonos.

—Hey ¿Qué acaso me sigues? — no hizo caso a lo que escucho, pero volteo a ver quien le había jalado uno de los auriculares.

—Cabello de menstruación. ¿No serás tú el que me sigue? — le arrebato el auricular mas no se lo puso.

—En tus sueños enana. Yo vivo por aquí

—No eres el único… Je, te queda bien el morado. — menciono burlesca al ver el pequeño moretón en el mentón a causa de la anterior confrontación.

—Sí no hubieras intervenido le hubiera partido su estúpida cara de un solo puñetazo. — siseo cruzando los brazos al recordar al rubio delegado.

—Si, claro… — ironizo. — si no hubiera intervenido te quedaría mejor un yeso y estar en el hospital. — Volteo a verlo — Bueno, chao. — se despidió con las manos e ingreso en su casa siendo observaba por el chico.

Entro y como de costumbre lanzo al aire un "Ya llegué" subiendo a su habitación con calma para cambiarse y bajar, se sentía de buen humor después de todas las estupideces que paso.

—Cariño, ¿Cómo te fue en el instituto?— la mayor puso un delicioso plato de espagueti frente a ella, que no dudo ni un segundo en comerlo. Margaret se sentó frente a ella en la pequeña mesita con su propio plato.

—Bien… hay gente bastante amable. — pensaba solo decir el bien, pero completo con otras palabras viendo la sonrisa tranquila de la señora.

—Me alegra saber eso.

Después el silencio estaba presente, aunque no era un silencio incomodo. Agradeció la comida y pidió lavar los platos esta vez, la mujer gustosa acepto. —Lalalala… lalala… — Tarareaba una melodía mientras terminaba el último plato.

Luego subió a bañarse y se puso una camisa de tallas mayores manga larga y un short cualquiera por si le entraba ganas de pintar. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que se quedo dormida.

—Zoey… descansa. — Margaret se acerco para arroparla, le dedico un beso en la frente y la miro con cariño, la quería más que su propia vida aún conociéndola desde pocos años.

Cuando la vio por primera vez tan a la defensiva, siempre insultando a los chicos y evitando las chicas, hasta que se hizo amiga de Yukita y Francis; dos niñas que jugaban a diario en el parque frente al orfanato. Seguro las extrañaba, pero era mejor para ella haberse mudado de ciudad.

…..

— ¡Margaret ¿Se daño el despertador?…! — tropezó los últimos escalones, pero no cayó, miro sorprendida el cuadro junto a ella _¿¡Cómo ese niñato osa entrar en mi hogar!?_

—Oh, ya despertaste, buenos días linda. — Zoey la interrogo con la mirada.

—Buenos días… ¿Qué haces acá? — preguntó lentamente mientras se acercaba y tomaba su desayuno.

— ¿Oh, ya lo conoces? Es nuestro vecino y fue muy amable ayudarme esta mañana con unas bolsas. — sonrió tomando una taza de café caliente.

—Estudia en el instituto… _Aunque nunca lo he visto entrar a clases_— omitió el último pensamiento y se levanto mirándolo. — Voy saliendo.

—Claro, cuídense y gracias jovencito.

—No hay problema, gracias por el desayuno señora.

—Margaret, Margaret… — corrigió.

—Margaret. — Zoey los miro aburrida _¿¡Cuándo van a terminar con su despedida de cursis!?_

— ¿Qué miras cerebro de pez? — pregunto Castiel apenas cerro la puerta.

—Nada, pelo de menstruación. — le miro burlona mientras aceleraba el paso seguida por un molesto chico. — ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable? — le miro con la ceja en alto.

— ¿Amable? Estarás delirando niñita.

Se encogió de hombros. Apenas llegó fue interceptada por la directora, quien le pedía unirse a un club, y en ello veía al pelirrojo de reojo darse ala fuga. _¿Jardinería o Baloncesto? Seguro y de broma no se les ocurre un club de payasos…_

—Jardinería, supongo. — _Ojala no tener que hacer nada allí._

Suspiro cansada mientras iba a buscar un sitio tranquilo, iba escuchando música en alto volumen, creyó ver una cosa peluda por ahí, pero sin importancia se iba a retirar, claro que el destino tenía muchas jugarretas.

— ¡Zoey Valey, ¿Por qué no ha tomado a mi Kikki?! — giro lentamente viendo como el cabello de la directora se paraba en puntas y la expresión de dulce ancianita cambiaba drásticamente.

_¿¡Otra loca bipolar!?_

—Disculpe señora…

—Señorita.

—Señorita, no le vi pasar a ¿Kaká?

— ¡Es Kikki, y más le vale traerme a Kikki si no quiere ser castigada! — dicho esto dio media vuelta caminando con pasos pesados.

—S-sí…

_¡Maldita directora bipolar! _Caminaba de brazos cruzados por milésima vez, ¡Es que el maldito perro era más que escurridizo! Apenas lo miraba se esfumaba en un abrir de ojos. Y lo peor, el muy estúpido pelirrojo no hacía más que mirar y burlarse, como el no estaba en esa situación.

— ¿¡Podrías levantar ese trasero y dejar de mirar para ayudarme, cabello de menstruación!? — en un momento de cólera no aguanto y fue a reprocharle, claro que el no era nada suyo para ayudarle, de no ser todos los favores hechos.

—Eres insoportable, mejor arréglatelas, ya yo pase por esto y ni loco vuelvo a buscar a esa pulga.

—Idiota.

—Pero, podría darte unas galletas, a mi perro le gusta, quizás sirva con la pulga esa. — sonrió burlón mientras iba a buscar las dichosas galletas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, que a Zoey le pareció una eternidad, llegó.

—Haber, dame.

—Un momento, yo no dije que serían gratis, son 20$. — su sonrisita crispo los nervios de la peliblanca.

— ¡Mejor muérete y dame eso! —le arrebato las galletas y se echo a correr esperando no ser seguida, _Se me olvida, el es tan vago que ni por 20$ iba a levantarse._

Al final, después de dar el maratón más largo en la historia (sigo exagerando) le entregó la mísera pulga a la ancianita bipolar, claro que al final ni las estúpidas galletas sirvieron.

Hizo lo que ella catalogaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano por llegar a la azotea, al menos allí no habría ni delegados ninjas, ni perros con nombre bisexual, ni ancianitas pasteleras/bipolares, etc…

—Al fin. — se sentó agotada apoyada en los barrotes, cerrando sus ojos.

—Acosándome de nuevo.

_Genial, otra vez el de cabello de menstruación._

* * *

__No se olviden dejar comentarios, besitos y esperen la conti ;)


End file.
